Information technology (IT) and respective IT tools are needed to implement business processes. However, business process models on the one hand are mostly developed independently from IT design models for implementing these processes. Models known in the art for doing one of these tasks are e.g. the Service-Oriented Modeling and Architecture (SOMA) by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., as a design model or Component Business Modeling (CBM) by International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y., as a business analysis model. The successful use of such models typically requires a high effort in training as well as many years of experience.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,355 B1discloses a model and a system which can be used for specifying and implementing automation of business processes. The model can be used by both business process as well as the respective IT design to be developed for the business process and provides guidelines on how to map a business process.